Fender Mark Hoppus Jazz Bass
The Mark Hoppus Jazz Bass was introduced by Fender Musical Instruments Corporation in 2000. It was first seen in the Blink-182 music video for "Adam's Song". It has a Fender Jazz Bass body with a string-through body design and bridge system and Fender Precision Bass neck and pickups. The model uses only a single volume knob and no tone knob. Bass Colors Signature Bass Colors: ;Very New Models *Transparent Surf Green with pearl tortious pickguard *Transparent Mary-Kay White with Red tortious pickguard ;New Bass Models (Ash body, reversed Pickup scheme. : * Mary-Kay White (Custom "smiley face" logo Inlays on the fretboard along with a "Marktopus" decal on the body of the bass near the bridge.) * Black (There are apparently two of these basses as seen from a shot of the bass rack at a Blink 182 pre-tour rehearsal.) * New Hot Pink ("Marktopus" decal on the body of the bass near the bridge.) *White w/ Famous Stars & Straps Skull Decal (Given away at a raffle on October 31, 2009.) *Seafoam Green w/ pearl tortious pickguard ;Older Models : * Metallic Red (Arguably the first prototype Mark Hoppus Signature Bass, it has custom Fish inlays on the fretboard.) * Surf Green (Nicknamed "Lettuce", primarily used for studio recording.) * Daphne Blue (Used in the "Man Overboard" music video) * Hot Pink (Skull Inlays, "Down" music video) * Hot Pink (Standard Inlays) * Olympic White (With a black pickguard.) * Shell Pink (Used in the music video for "First Date." Consumer model color discontinued in 2002.) * Red/Pink/Yellow/White Plaid Design * Graffiti Yellow (As seen on AOL Sessions.) With +44: * Hot Pink (The same skull and crossbones bass from the Blink 182 Era and was eventually retired from use in the early days of +44. It was seen again on an episode of "Made" on MTV where he made a guest appearance.) * Honey Blonde (With a tortoise shell pickguard.) * Olympic White (With a tortoise shell pickguard.) * Sunburst (With a tortoise shell pickguard.) Original Design After having extensively used Ernie Ball Music Man Sting Ray basses in the early years of Blink-182, Mark Hoppus began to rely more on Fender Precision Basses towards the late Dude Ranch - early Enema of the State period. The first custom Fender Precision Bass was the Metallic Blue Precision Bass with one volume knob as seen in the music video "All The Small Things." Mark Hoppus later collaborated with Alex Perez of the Fender R&D Department and developed his signature model featuring the distinct Jazz Bass body, first seen in the music video "Adam's Song." New Design In 2006, after the 2005 hiatus of Blink-182 and with the start of +44, a new bass model was produced. The pickups, Seymour Duncan Precision Bass Quarter Pound, on the basses are now reversed in order to give a thicker sound to the D and G strings as according to Hoppus. The body on the model is lighter because it is made of ash instead of alder. The maple neck has been updated with graphite support rods for stability. The Fender decal now used on the headstock is no longer the silver transitional decal found on the earlier Mexican-made Standard Series models. Instead, the headstock decal found on the current signatures are the decals used on the early 1970s-era Fender Precision Basses. These new design changes can be considered upgrades to his signature bass design, with the +44 touring basses serving as prototypes. These changes are also present on his new Blink 182 reunion touring basses signaling that these design changes are permanent. Appearances Here are some appearances of Mark Hoppus' signature bass in music videos: Category:+44 Category:Blink-182